During this initial part of the (02) grant year, we have transmitted to SAQC complete data on the Minimal Dataset and have obtained the RAMIS II computer data management system to facilitate transmission of data types to SAQC. Also, we have reviewed and suggested protocol changes for CCPDS-planned clinical studies and have explored use of CCPDS in a health services mode. Our largest time commitments were spent on implementation of the RAMIS II system. This is becoming a well-documented, reliable, portable and minimally idiosyncratic to UCLA system.